


Snowy Pines

by owllfeathers



Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Loki being nice, M/M, Wow, how new, yay tony is being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllfeathers/pseuds/owllfeathers
Summary: In Stark's cabin is the mountains, where Tony and Loki are visiting (Alone), stuff happens ;)This is one of my earlier works, so I might be re-making this at some point!wow how vaguei know im just too tired and depression is hard so hnghhill update for u guys cuz i want to make y'all smile :)





	Snowy Pines

"Tony, this place is beautiful!" Loki admired, staring at the modestly sized cabin, which looked warm and inviting.

"I agree, now let's get inside before my ass freezes off." grunted Tony, laden down with Loki and his bags.

Loki practically ran to the door, unlocking it with the key Tony had given him, and flung open the door to reveal a cozy looking little house. Tony stumbled inside, plopping the luggage on a nearby sofa.

"I'm going to go see the other rooms!" announced Loki excitedly. He then skipped off into the next room, leaving Tony by the door.

Tony smirked at the other man's retreating back. What was there not to love about him? His hair, his body, his personality, the way he walks, his kisses.. Oh dear, Tony thought. I’m rambling again.. In my head? He shook his head a bit to clear it. He should get the luggage to the bedroom.

He walked into the room to find Loki sprawled on the heavily quilted bed.

"This place is so cozy, is it even your taste? Or are you trying to impress me?" Loki questioned jokingly, looking at Tony, with sharp, loving green eyes.

"How do you know my tastes?" Tony scoffed indignantly, walking to the bed.

Loki sat up, and held out his arms, wrapping Tony into a gentle hug.

"You know I'm teasing, you asshole." whispered Loki into Tony's ear.

"I love you too, Lokes." Tony whispered back, closing his eyes. He felt Loki pull away from the hug, then he felt his soft lips connect with his own. He pressed back into Loki, causing him to fall flat on his back, on the bed.

Loki responded by deepening the kiss, maneuvering his lips gracefully against Tony's. Tony tangled one of his hands in Loki's long raven hair, and one cupped the side of his face. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's back, pulling him closer.

Tony trailed the hand that was entwined in Loki's hair down to his neck, and further down to his chest, making Loki gasp slightly. He then pulled away from the kiss, and started kissing his way down Loki's neck. In response to the kisses, Loki tilted his head back, to allow the brunette access to more of his neck, clearly enjoying it.

Tony ran the hand that had previously occupied Loki's sweater clad chest, slowly down to where there was a rather noticeably large bulge in Loki's tight jeans. He trailed a finger across this spot, causing Loki to gasp in surprise, and his eyes to widen. Tony picked his hand up and started to unbutton the rather snug fitting jeans.

Loki then slid his slender fingers around Tony's shirt hem, pulling it off, revealing a quite impressive toned chest and abs. Loki let out a small gasp of surprise, as Tony had succeded in pulling Loki's jeans off, and was now running his tongue lightly up and down Loki's semi-hard cock, through his boxers. Loki pulled off his own shirt, then started to pull Tony's sweatpants down, to reveal a sizeable bulge. Tony was pulling down Loki's boxers, when he felt light fingers rubbing at his own throbbing erection.

Tony started to gently lick at the tip of Loki's cock, causing Loki to whimper quietly. Tony grinned at Loki's whimpers, causing the brunette to suddenly jerk his head down, his lips hitting the base of Loki's cock. Loki moaned rather loudly, and bucked his hips upwards. Tony sucked Loki at a fast pace, unitl Loki was a mess of whimpers and moans.

Tony popped his mouth off of Loki's cock, with a satisfying loud ‘pop’. Tony then propped himself up against the pillows, Loki kneeling down to his fully erect cock. Loki pulled back the thin fabric of Tony's boxers off with his teeth. Loki then teased the tip of his cock, before plunging downward, Tony's dick hitting the back of his throat. The Asgardian pulled off of Tony, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Tony pulled away, and told Loki in a husky tone laced with pleasure;

"Turn around, and get on all fours now." Loki obeyed, and suddenly Tony's tongue was pressing up against his sensitive asshole, causing a loud moan to escape his lover's lips. Tony then pushed a spit lubed finger slowly into Loki's tight hold, streching him. Loki gasped, and Tony added a second finger, scissoring Loki. Tony then spread lube onto his cock, and a bit onto Loki's asshole, and shoved his member inside Loki, so suddenly it caused Loki to throw his head back, and moan loudly at the sudden sensation of pain and pleasure, the latter quickly going away. Tony thrust into Loki, and every thrust pushed deeper into Loki's ass.

This went on for quite a bit of time, until Loki let out a loud keen, and came on the bed sheets, followed closely by Tony, who's load filled up Loki's ass. Loki collapsed onto the bed shaking, and breathing fast.

"I love you Loki." Tony whispered into Loki's ear.

"I love you too, Tony, don't worry." Loki whispered.

Tony lay next to Loki, drawing random patterns on his lover's back, until Loki's breathing slowed, and he fell asleep. He then pulled Loki under the covers, where the god nuzzled into his chest lovingly.  
  
Tony gazed at the man, who would forever be his. He nuzzled his head on top of Loki's head, and fell asleep, with his lover peacefully sleeping next to him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is one of my earliest works, so apologies if it didn't make sense. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comment thoughts, or screech at me, your choice.


End file.
